1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic power supply system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an automatic power supply system suited to a car stereo etc. having a cassette deck box, an audio box and a tuner box, which systems includes a cassette-preferential circuit and an automatic power supply circuit adapted to operate conjointly with the cassette-preferential circuit so that the system may be operative at a low frequency.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a conventional power supply system for a car stereo etc., a separate on-off switch is provided for each of several boxes to control the system so that where the car stereo etc. has two or more boxes to be supplied with electric power, wiring for the power supply becomes very complicated and the number of wiring codes is increased. In addition, since the system provides only a partial automatic power supply, there is a troublesome problem in combination with the cassette-preferential circuit.